What, You Jealous?
by R5KickAuslly29
Summary: What happens when Jack and Erin like each other but the other doesn't know so they decide to make the other jealous? Let the jealousy games begin. One shot*


**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I'm keeping you waiting on a new story. My co-writer and I have a weird schedule I'm homeschooled while she's in school until 3 her time, I have dance on Mondays, and church on Wednesday nights, we currently are trying to think of some ideas for chapter one, and she is an hour behind my time here. **

**I am writing this one shot to keep you tided over until we update The New Girl; again, I'm so sorry. **

**Erin's POV:**

There he was, walking in looking so perfect.

I swear, when he smiles it's like the world stops.

Who am I talking about you ask? Oh, just my wonderful best friend Jack Brewer.

"Hey Shorty." Jack said coming over and putting his arm around me.

"Hey, I'm not short." I say with a playful glare.

"You keep telling yourself that." Jack said with a smile causing my heart to melt.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you?" I ask teasingly.

"I'm funny, good at karate, handsome; have good hair… should I go on?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Hmm… You hair's messed up, I need to fix it." I say with a smile and try to reach for his hair and he grabs my wrists to stop me.

"What's that over there?" I ask Jack and he turns his head and I get out of his hold and walk off to Kim.

"You got it bad don't you?" She asks with smirk and I sigh.

"Yes I do." I say with a smile.

"Hmm…. If only you could make it more obvious… oh wait, you already have." Kim says teasingly.

"Yeah, and he's being oblivious." I say and point to him.

"I have an idea." Kim says and whispers in my ear.

"Who?" I ask and she points to Jonah I shrug and walk over to him.

"Hey Jonah." I say with a flirty smile he looks at me confused and I mouth 'Just go with it.' To him.

"Hey Erin." He says with a wink and I turn around a little to see Jack with a questioning look on his face.

I hold my hand out for Jonah and he takes it and we walk over to Jack.

"Hey Jack." I say.

"Hey Shorty, what's up with you and Jonah?" Jack asks and I look at Jonah.

"We're dating." Jonah says and puts his arm around me.

"Wow, congrats guys!" Jack says and smiles and walks over to Kim.

Wow, can he really be that oblivious?

**Jack's POV:**

I walk over to Kim and smile to hide the jealousy I'm feeling towards Jonah and Erin, I had no clue they were a couple.

"Kim, did you know Erin and Jonah were dating?" I ask Kim with a questioning look to hide my anger.

"Wow, jealous much?" Kim asks me and my eyes widen.

"Whaaaaat? Me jealous? Pfft, no."I say and look away from Kim.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Kim said smirking.

"I like Erin, but she's dating Jonah." I admit truthfully.

"Maybe not. Have you ever thought she is "dating" Jonah to make you jealous?" Kim asks.

"No, she wouldn't do that, why do you think that?" I ask her.

"Because I told her too…." I heard Kim mumble.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." Kim said and whispers in my ear.

I smile and nod at Kim's idea and we walk over to Erin and Jonah.

Erin smiles at Kim and gives her a hug.

"Congrats you two, you guys are so cute together." Erin says with a wide smile.

"How did you know we were dating? I didn't even tell you." I ask Erin.

"I saw you guys holding hands and smiling at each other, it wasn't too hard to figure it out." Erin says teasingly.

"Thanks Shorty." I say and hug Erin.

"I'm not short…" Erin says warningly.

"Ok, ok." I say rolling my eyes.

"You know, Kim's a lucky girl." Erin says and moves closer to me.

"Oh really, and why is that?" I ask her with a smirk.

"Because, you are a really great guy." Erin says and leans in a little almost kissing me then smirks and pulls back and walks away.

"What was that?" I ask Kim.

"I have no idea, but I know you liked that." Kim says with a smirk and I look at her.

"Shut up." I say and gently push her.

**Erin's POV:**

We were all in the dojo playing truth or dare and it's was Jerry's turn.

"Truth or dare?" Jerry asked me.

"Dare." I say with a smile.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Jonah, while Jack kisses Kim." Jerry says and my eyes widen but I nod and turn towards Jonah.

"No." Jack says.

"What's wrong?"I ask him.

"Don't kiss Jonah." Jack says.

"Why not?" I ask him shocked.

"Kim and I aren't dating." Jack says.

"Really? I had no clue." I say sarcastically.

"Wait, you knew?" Jack asks.

"Of course I did, Kim gave me the idea to pretend to date Jonah to make you jealous." I say walking over to Jack.

"Kim gave me the same idea." Jack says when I sit next to him.

"Jonah and I are dating; we came up with the idea so we could get you two together." Kim says as Jonah puts his arm around her.

"Truth or dare Jack?" Jerry asks Jack.

"Dare." Jack says looking into my eyes.

"I dare you to kiss Erin." Jerry said with a smirk.

"That, I will do." Jack said and smiles.

I blush and look away, but Jack gently grabs my face and leans in to kiss me.

Who knew jealousy could make you end up with your true love?

**Again, I'm so sorry about not updating a one shot and having The New Girl up, but I promise, my co writer and I will have some ideas for The New Girl so we can hopefully update it tonight or tomorrow. **

**I love ya'll! **

**God bless. **


End file.
